


Sync

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for pynch prompts: ronan and adam dealing with being separated by college. ronan's jealousy over adam. adam's anxiety over ronan being so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sync

Being hundreds of miles away from his boyfriend was the worst thing that Ronan had to endure.  Adam was off for his first year of college and Ronan was falling to pieces. 

He was constantly worried that some sophisticated, well mannered person was going to sweep Adam off his feet and steal him away from him. He knew that Adam loved him. It was just the fact that being apart for so long made him doubt their love. 

Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder was absolutely fucking wrong. 

Absence made Ronan want to punch a wall, because all he could think about was the fact that Adam was some place he wasn’t. Adam was off at college while he was stuck in Henrietta, trying and failing not to be jealous of his boyfriend. 

Ronan was going out of his mind and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

He stares at his phone, silently willing it to ring. Ronan just wanted to hear Adam’s voice, wanted to know that his boyfriend was doing alright. However the phone stayed dark and at that moment all Ronan wanted to do was chuck it at the fucking wall. 

Letting out a low snarl, Ronan slams the phone onto the table instead before moving away from it. He heads back outside the house, curses muttered under his breath and his hands running through his hair angrily. 

Adam stares at his phone, wondering if he should give into the temptation of calling Ronan or if he should try to continue to focus on his marketing homework. He bites down on his bottom lip, worrying over whether his homework or boyfriend was more important. 

Eventually the need to hear Ronan’s voice after the shitty week he had been having wins and Adam grabs his phone, pressing Ronan’s name hurriedly. 

He holds the phone to his ear listening to the ringing with bated breath. Adam is disappointed when instead of Ronan’s low voice, he’s met with the automated tone indicating he should leave a message. 

“Hey it’s me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me back when you can.” 

With a heavy heart, Adam hangs up, setting his phone back down on his desk before he turns back to his marketing homework with a sigh. He tries not to let the dull ache in his heart over take his thoughts, but goddamnit he missed Ronan. 

Adam may have looked like he was focused intently on his work but his mind and thoughts were back in Henrietta, back with the boy who owned his heart. 

Adam lets out a low breath before he ducks his head and forces himself to concentrate on his homework. Even if he missed Ronan immensely, there was nothing he could do at the present about it except work on his homework and try not to think about his boyfriend.

Sweat makes his shirt stick to his skin. It drips down his face and he wipes at it with a towel before making his way back into the dining room. Ronan grabs his phone from the table, idly glancing through his message. 

His heart stops when he notices the voicemail from Adam. His fingers still and all he can do is stand there, frozen at the sight of that oh so familiar name. He soon snaps out of it though, hurriedly pressing a button before lifting the phone to his ear. His eyes flutter shut as Adam’s tired voice fills his ears. 

As he listens to the familiar drawl that was Adam Parrish, Ronan makes a split second decision. One he knew wasn’t smart in the long run, but right now his emotions were calling the shot. 

He sends a quick text to Declan and Gansey, telling the two of them where he was going. Ronan strips out of his sweaty shirt, grabbing a clean one from the dryer and pulling it on before he snatches his keys and a jacket, making his way out of the house. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Ronan takes it out to glance at the text from Gansey. 

_ ‘Have fun, drive safe. Tell Adam we miss him.’  _

Something close to a smile makes its way onto Ronan’s face as he gets into his BMW. He starts the car, pulling out of the driveway with only one thought on his mind. 

In a little less than three hours he was going to see Adam and he couldn’t fucking wait. 

Normally the drive from Virginia to D.C took three and a half hours, but with the way that Ronan drove, he got there in two. 

Ronan pulls into the parking lot of Adam’s dorm, grabbing his phone and quickly dialing his number. Adam’s sleep filled voice soon fills the car. 

“Ronan? Is something wrong? It’s two in the morning.” 

“I’m outside your dorm. Do you want me to come up or are you coming down?”

Adam is quiet for a minute as his sleep addled brain tries to make sense of what Ronan was saying. 

“What the fuck? You’re where?” 

A smile curls Ronan’s lips as he listens to the shock in his boyfriend’s voice. He starts to talk slowly as if speaking to a child. 

“I’m downstairs. Do you want me in your dorm or are you coming to the car?” 

As the reality that Ronan was indeed just a few minutes away instead of a few hours, Adam takes a deep breath whispering, “Stay, I’ll come to you.” 

Ronan just hums in consent, hanging up and placing his phone into the cup holder. He laces his hands behind his head, leaning against his seat with a small smile stuck to his face. In just a few minutes he was going to see Adam again and the thought sent his heart racing. 

The door opens and Ronan glances over to see Adam slipping into the car, a shy smile on his face. 

“Jesus, Parrish aren’t you cold?” 

Adam shrugs, slight shoulders moving underneath that stupid Coca-cola shirt. 

“I couldn’t find a jacket and I didn’t want to waste time looking for one.” 

Ronan’s heart stutters, but on his face a scowl forms as he takes in Adam’s shivering body. He mutters a few curses before slipping off his jacket and tossing it over to Adam. 

“Put it on, Parrish. If you catch a cold, I know you’ll somehow find a way to blame it on me.” 

Adam slips the jacket on savoring the warmth that Ronan had left behind. 

“I don’t know why you’re making me put this on. I’m probably going to be taking it off soon anyway.” 

As Ronan takes in Adam’s words, his scowl just deepens and he wonders what he had done to deserve any of this. Instead of responding to Adam’s taunt though, Ronan reaches forward curling a hand behind Adam’s neck growling out, “Come here.” 

There’s a happy smile on Adam’s face and he thinks about how much he misses all of this. He missed having Ronan melt underneath his hands, the smell of the Barns that clung to Ronan’s skin filling his senses. He missed trailing his fingertips across Ronan’s cheekbones, feeling him shudder and gasp. 

What he missed most of all though was Ronan’s lips on his own. That taste of smoke and ash and dust. The taste of death on the very tip of his tongue. 

Adam lets out a sigh before he pushes forward, wanting to be as close to Ronan as possible. Ronan moves away though and he grins at the whine that leaves Adam’s mouth. 

“Backseat, now.” 

They both somehow manage to get to the backseat, Adam on top of Ronan, his knees hugging Ronan’s hips. His hands are planted on either side of Ronan’s head and Adam grins down at him. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” 

Ronan doesn’t respond, instead his eyes darken and he leans up capturing Adam’s lips with his own. His fingers tangle into blonde hair, tugging slightly. 

A low groan falls from Adam’s lips and it sends a wave of desire through Ronan. Ronan tugs on the jacket, wanting it off. Adam pulls back to grin at him, arms slipping out of the sleeves. 

“I told you I would be taking it off anyway.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Parrish.” 

“Well, why don’t you make me, Lynch?” 

Ronan snarls before tugging Adam back to him. His lips find the soft skin of Adam’s neck and he peppers kisses along it. Adam lets out a gasp when he feels the bite of teeth. His hands come up to grip at Ronan’s shoulders, nails digging into skin. 

Ronan’s hands slip under the tattered hem of Adam’s shirt, fingertips brushing against muscle. Adam shivers underneath his touch, muscles tensing before relaxing, a lazy smile appearing on his face. 

It all comes to a stop though when Ronan stills, his hands pausing. His voice is gruff when he asks, “What time is your first class tomorrow, Parrish?” 

Adam’s eyes flicker open as he registers the fact that Ronan had stopped his exploring. He rolls his hips down against Ronan’s, just wanting to forget all about school. 

But Ronan wasn’t going to let him and he drops his hands to Adam’s waist gripping tightly. 

“When the fuck is your first class?” 

“8 but it doesn’t matter.” 

Ronan curses, muttering, “Yes it fucking does. We’re going to bed.” 

“Here?” 

“You wanna sleep outside in the fucking cold? Be my guest.” 

When Adam shakes his head, Ronan wraps a hand around his wrist tugging Adam down so that their legs were tangled together and his head was pillowed on Ronan’s chest. 

“You realize this is probably gonna become really uncomfortable, right?” 

“Just shut up and tell me about your stupid classes.” 

Adam grins before lacing one of his hands with Ronan’s as he starts to talk about what he had been doing. Ronan starts to idly run his free hand through Adam’s hair, occasionally asking a question. 

The two fall asleep like that, twined with one another hearts beating in sync once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
